


Stitches

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stab Wound, Temporary Amnesia, mostly jacob's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Jacob finds the Deputy alone in the woods with a bad leg and an even worse memory. Oh, Jacob definitely has time for this.





	Stitches

_Fucking bliss._ If Jacob found another one of his soldiers tripped out on bliss, his next visit with Faith wouldn’t be so brotherly. Jacob huffed and turned off the radio, deciding to drive back to the mountains in silence. If he was going to endure a two-hour drive back home, he wasn’t going to do it listening to that damn song the Hope County Choir made for him. Definitely not his idea. Super catchy, but he hated it.

Jacob slouched against his seat as he stared out at the open road ahead of him. His body stiffened at two angels rummaging through a dead body’s belongings. Fucking scavengers. Weak as shit. He blinked owlishly as he noticed it wasn’t just one dead man they were scavenging. It was more than a few, all dressed in Project clothing.

Jacob parked his truck next to the scene. As he got out, the two angels charged at him in a beeline, earning a quick shot to the head by yours truly. Jacob  _really_ hated the Henbane. He stared down at the men lying in their own pool of blood. All dead with a bullet in between their eyes. A perfect shot. None of the Resistance were  _that_  good of shots, so it had to be…

No. It couldn’t be. Last he heard the Deputy was raising hell in John’s territory.

The pool of blood didn’t stop there. He noticed puddles of blood get bigger towards the woods. Whoever killed the Peggies definitely escaped there, injured most likely. He wanted to see who was responsible for this and then reward them with a knife in their chest.

He followed the pool of blood until he found the culprit, lying face down on the ground with a face full of dirt. Their foot was resting on a rock, which led Jacob to believe that they tripped over it and passed out. A smile dangled on the corner of his lips at the thought of it. That kind of clumsiness wouldn’t fly in his mountains.

He knelt down and turned over the body, and to his disbelief, it’s the fucking Deputy. “Holy shit,” he muttered. He’s never met the Deputy, he’s only heard stories about her causing havoc amongst his siblings. He was waiting for her in the mountains ready to show her her purpose, but the poor girl never showed.

He found the source of the blood on her leg, her jeans ripped open and bare exposing her open skin with dark red blood spilling out of it. She had been stabbed, deeply too. Jacob was no medical expert, but he knew that a wound like this could be lethal.

Personally, Jacob didn’t give a shit about the Deputy. She was weak and she would learn that soon enough, simple as that. If he didn’t know any better, he’d put her out of her misery and drive back to the Whitetail Mountains like it was nothing. But The Father had plans for her. For reasons that he would never understand, she’s a vital piece to the Project at Eden’s Gate. That means he has to help her.

Before Jacob could do anything, the Deputy began to stir. Pain crinkled at her eyes as she slowly began to wake up. Her eyes met Jacob’s as he kept his pistol at ready. The Deputy would surely pounce if she saw a Seed inches away from her, and Jacob had no problem killing her in self-defense. In fact, he was sort of hoping she would attack him.

“W-w…what?” she gritted her teeth in pain. “ ** _The fuck? Who are you?_** ”

_Wait, the fuck did she say?_

This is definitely the Deputy. He knew that for sure, and he was confident that she knows exactly who he is.

“You really don’t know?”

“Listen, I- _fuck_ -I’ve got no idea, pal. I barely even know who  _I_  am. What the hell happened to me?”

Must’ve hit her head on that fall, too.

Oh, Jacob had time for this. He definitely had time for this. It wasn’t often Jacob let himself get mixed in amusing little games such as playing the friendly neighborhood doctor with the amnesiac Deputy. But this, he would definitely make time for.

“Found ya like this. Looks like a stab wound,” he stated the obvious. “How’s the pain?”

She looked down at her leg, both pain and annoyance evident in her face. “What, do you want like a number?”

“A number works.”

“An eight.”

It looks like it, too. Jacob knew he had to get that cleaned and bandaged fast or it would get infected. Jacob wasn’t too fond of the Henbane, but he knew enough about Hope County to know that there’s always a few sheds and cabins hidden in the woods. That would have to do for now.

“Alright, shit. Let’s get that taken care of then.” Jacob said, taking off his army jacket so she could use it to stop the bleeding. Definitely not something he wanted to do, but it was the only thing that came to mind. He wrapped it firmly around her thigh, a temporary solution to the problem.

“Alright, there’s that. You okay with me carrying you?”

“Do I have any other choice?”

“Unless y’wanna walk.”

Stubbornly enough, she tried to get up on her own. She winced and fell back onto the ground. “Yeah, I don’t mind being carried.”

Jacob sighed a satisfied chuckle and picked her up bridal-style with ease. Immediately, her arms wrapped around his neck, but she didn’t nuzzle into his chest like he expected. Maybe she wasn’t so comfortable getting carried through the woods by a stranger.

This was not Jacob being nurturing and caring. This was not Jacob being noble or heroic to the princess in need. This was Jacob being  _bored_.

“A mysterious stranger finds an injured girl out in the woods by herself,” the Deputy smiled through the obvious pain. “Somewhere there’s a love story being written about that.”

“Or a horror story.”

“Buddy, if you can make this pain go away, I am definitely going to fall in love with you.”

Jacob winced at that. It didn’t take him long to find a cabin. The lights were off and there were no cars parked nearby. There was a chance that nobody was home, but at this hour, it was likely that it was abandoned because the owners are dead or they’re Faithfuls.

“Are you opposed to breaking and entering?”

“Not today.” she groaned.

Jacob surveyed his surroundings. He could break any of the windows, but that would be messy and could get either of them injured. The last thing he needed was a glass shard in his leg while he’s trying to patch the Deputy up. He walked up to the door and for the hell of it, turned the knob and-

“Shit, well that was easy.”

“Does anybody around here- _ah_ -know how to lock their doors?”

“This is Hope County, sweetheart, you really don’t remember shit, huh?”

Jacob walked in, careful with the Deputy as he laid her down on a couch in the center of the room. He turned the couchside lamp on and noticed just how bad her condition was in a better light. Soft but aggravating groans escaped her lips. Her clothes were completely bloodstained in a vicious red, a color that Jacob knew all too well, but that could be a mix of hers and the Peggies she killed. She’s definitely one tough sonofabitch. But right now, she’s weak. Vulnerable. He could snap her neck this very second and she wouldn’t even see it coming.

That thought comforted Jacob as he went to the restroom, rummaging through some medkits he had found. There wasn’t much that would be useful. He found some gauze buried underneath some ‘oregeno’. A needle and thread for stitches. A white rag to clean the blood off. No saline, but there is half a bottle of liquor on the toilet seat. That’ll have to do.

Jacob returned from the restroom with his supplies in hand. His eyes shifted to hers when he noticed she was eyeing his rifle strapped to his back.

“Nice rifle,” she said. Jacob sat down on the table across from her. “Something tells me that you’re supposed to be the bad guy.”

Jacob sneered. He untied his jacket from her leg and used his knife to cut her jeans further so he could get to the wound better. He wiped off some of the blood on her leg with the rag, but the blood continued to slowly ooze out. Her lips parted as she watched him tend to her. She was in a tremendous amount of pain, but his touch surprisingly comforted her, even for just a moment.

“I suppose that liquor isn’t for us to drink.”

Jacob grabbed the bottle, twisted the cap off and handed it to the Deputy. “You’re not gonna wanna be sober during this, sweetheart.”

The Deputy swiped the bottle from his hand and took a swig, leaving just enough for Jacob to work with. He smiled at that and took the bottle back from her.

“You ready?”

“Wait a min-”

Jacob poured the bottle over her wound. The Deputy instantly began to cry out in pain, the kind of scream that could be heard for miles, but prayed to The Project wouldn’t be. “It’s easier when you’re not expecting it.”

“G-god, you- _fuck_ -you suck!” she groaned through gritted teeth.

“The hard part is over darling, you’ll live,” Jacob assured as he began to stitch her up.

The Deputy sighed. “You should work on your compassion.”

“Compassion is weak,” he managed a deadpan expression, “you live through the pain or you don’t. You don’t need compassion to heal. Compassion is shit.”

The Deputy’s soft smile melted into concern. “There’s nothing wrong with being  _kind_.”

“Aren’t I being  _kind_  right now?”

Jacob found irony in that. If only she remembered the shit that she’s done to harm The Project. Not very kind of her at all.

“I can tell you’re not used to it. Being kind.”

Jacob ignored that and continued to stitch her up.

The Deputy told Jacob her name. He stared at her.

Nobody in Hope County knows her real name, nobody, except for him now. Oh, how Jacob could use that. He could expose her and use it to make her vulnerable. Make her  _weak_. The many different ways he could use her name to control her and play with her mind were already beginning to pop in his head.

“You’re staring,” curiosity dawned on her face, “this is the part where you tell me  _your_ name.”

Jacob focused on his stitching.

“Fine, don’t tell me.”

He had no reason to tell her. She’d find out soon enough. But he told her anyway.

“Jacob.”

A gleam of deviltry came across her. “Jacob…” she let it sit on her tongue and soak. His name rolled on her tongue so smoothly. “Well  _thank you_ , Jacob.”

Jacob nodded. It wasn’t often he was thanked for his generosity, it was quite a funny feeling. It’s usually cries of help or begs for him to show mercy.

He finished his stitches and wrapped her leg tightly in gauge. “Y’gonna be careful with my stitches, or am I gonna find you bleeding out in the woods next week?”

“If I fuck up your stitches, that just means you get to save me again. Besides, you’re not too bad at playing doctor.”

Jacob couldn’t help but smile. It was weird, he never thought the Deputy would make him smile unless it was while he was watching her train like the good little soldier he couldn’t wait to turn her into.

“Well, take care of them anyways.”

Jacob started to get up when he felt a soft hand touch his face. It’s been so long since a woman touched him like that, someone who wasn’t afraid of him or disgusted by his skin. He almost forgot how fucking  _nice_  it feels.

She leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and soft and he didn’t know how much he needed it until her lips were moving against his. She may be bloody and filthy but her lips taste like honey and sugar. Slow and romantic. Beautiful.  _The Deputy kissed Jacob Seed._  He’s angry about it but he doesn’t show it. Angry because he let himself get caught in this game with the fucking Deputy in the first place. Angry for letting her kiss him, and angry for wanting to kiss her even more. He tries to focus on something- _anything_  else- but holy shit,  _nothing else matters_.

“Please don’t go,” she whispered against his lips, ever so briefly before kissing him again, “ ** _Please don’t leave me alone_**.”

Truth be told, Jacob didn’t think far ahead enough about what the hell he would do with the Deputy after all was said and done. Would he take her to Joseph? Would he take her back to the mountains and begin his trials on her? Would he let her be and wait for her to find him herself? Now, as Jacob’s lips lingered against hers,  _who the hell knows_?

The Deputy woke up with a headache worse than any hangover she’s ever had and a pain in her leg that made her entire body feel like she had been crushed by a semi. The sunlight illuminating the room stung at her eyes. She had no idea where she was or how the hell she got there. And honestly, what the _fuck_ happened to her leg?

She surveyed her surroundings. An empty bottle of alcohol tipped over on the table. A scrunched up ball of gauze identical to the one wrapped around her leg. A needle stabbing the table.

Her eyes wondered to a glass of water. Most likely warm, but the sight of it alone made her sudden thirst unquenchable. She pounced at it like it was God-sent. As she was drinking the water, she noticed two little pain pills and a note. She downed the pills and held the note in her hand. Holding it up to the light, she could swear she felt the air leaves her lungs as her lips began to tingle as she read it.

_“Make sure you take care of those stitches.  
_

_I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Deputy.”_


End file.
